


Inktober in Words

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: I know Inktober is about art, but I have no drawing ability, and ink can be used to produce words, right? So I'm using each day's prompt to write what we called back in the day a double drabble--200 words exactly--and will be posting them here as I go.





	1. Ring

Just one step. That's all. One step into the ring of mushrooms, and he'll be on his way home. Back to the land of fairie, with no shaggy-haired giants to break his heart.

Jensen's lifting his foot when he hears his name. He whirls to see Jared crashing through the forest, coming to a halt when he sees Jensen in his glory: his ears no longer hidden, bright light around him, the glamour discarded as he prepares to return home.

Jared holds up his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I mean, fairies? But then when I _did_ believe, I got angry at you when I should've been grateful you trusted me."

"Why are you here?" Jensen's voice is calm, but inside he's shaking like a storm-swept sapling.

Jared gestures at the ring. "I don't want you to go, Jensen. Please stay with me. Please be yourself."

He doesn't look awed or enspelled, he looks like _Jared_. Like he wants to be with a creature from another world, like he loves Jensen after all, and then Jensen is stepping forward and taking Jared's hands in his. 

When their lips meet, Jensen knows he will never leave this man again.


	2. Mindless

It's such a routine gesture that Jensen hardly notices he's doing it. He's always loved combing his fingers through Jared's hair, tucking it behind his ear so it doesn't get in his face, caressing behind his ear as he does so. He loves the content noises Jared makes, whether he's standing next to Jensen or has his head pillowed on Jensen's bare chest like he does now.

That was before Jensen knew he was dating a werecat, or more precisely, a werepanther. Not that he would have believed such a thing existed two weeks ago, but surprising Jared at home and catching him mid-shift had led to a long, detailed conversation, and eventually, Jensen's acceptance.

But now he wondered—was it too weird? Was he treating Jared like an animal, petting him absently while not really paying attention? Was that insulting? Oh god, he was going to screw this all up by being insensitive, and Jared was going to leave him, and—

Jared yawned and stretched his entire body, head to toe. Then he curled up against Jensen's chest and nudged Jensen's hand with his head.

Jensen grinned and resumed stroking Jared's hair. Question answered without even having to ask.


	3. Bait

The gag is choking him, and the ropes around his wrists have been scraping his skin for hours. The terror in his gut has dropped to a low ebb, but every time his captor walks across the warehouse, Jensen's fear rises.

He's not afraid for himself, not really. He knows Jared will figure it out and come for him, and _that's_ when the worry takes hold. Because the evil mastermind who kidnapped Jensen from their home this morning gleefully said he's bait for a superhero, and he _knows_ that won't stop his husband from barreling though that door into a trap.

But it's over so quickly, Jensen doesn't have time for fear.

In an instant, the hands he just saw tear down a steel door and stop bullets in midair are untying him. The eyes he saw narrow in rage and turn weapons red-hot with a glance are looking him over with concern. The arms that tore a steel beam from the ceiling and twisted it around Jensen's captors are folding around him, holding him close.

"I knew you'd come," Jensen says, breathing in sweat and the sourness of Jared's own fear.

"Always," Jared swears, sealing it with a kiss.


	4. Freeze

Sam peered around the corner. Dean was off digging the grave, but he had to return to the house in case the ghost decided to go after the family's remaining sibling.

His salt-loaded gun was secure in his hand, but only a second passed between the breath of cold air at the back of his next and the childish cry of "Freeze!"

Sam couldn't move, gun pointed uselessly at the grass as the fifty-year-old spirit of a ten-year-old moved around him. "Tag, you're it," she taunted, raising a hand to touch him.

The last five people she did this to froze solid and cracked into pieces when they hit the ground.

Sam was uselessly struggling against her grip when the flicker of a flame danced across her spectral hair. She held her hands up, watching them catch fire, and then she screamed shrilly.

Sparks flew upwards, but Sam felt no heat despite the flames. It wasn't until she dissolved into a shimmering wave that he could move. He still felt cold like hellfire down to his bones.

When his phone rang, he fumbled to answer it. "Took you long enough."

"She's gone?"

"Yeah. And you owe me a hot coffee."


	5. Build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a timestamp to the second J2 'verse I ever created, with engineer!Jared and community activist/architecture student!Jensen. The prompt made me wonder what they were up to all these years later...

"So this is it."

"This is it. Our firm's first finished project."

"Besides our house."

"That doesn't count. This is the first one that someone paid us to build."

"We didn't actually build it, Jared. We designed it."

"You designed it. I engineered it. That was the hard part."

Jensen frowned. "I'm still not sure about that overhang. Is it too pointy?"

"It looks distinctive. It looks creative. It looks like it barely fits inside the setback restrictions for the parcel."

Jensen let out a snort. "By six inches, if I remember correctly."

"Well, I think it looks great." Jared spread his hands wide at shoulder height. "J-Squared is making its mark on the skyline of Boston."

"The building is two stories high. It's not visible from more than a block away."

"Whatever. The point is, we're on our way. We've been working towards this for years, between your architecture degree and my business classes, and we're finally here. We're building this city, Jen. Just like we wanted to."

"If you say we're building it on rock and roll, I can and will divorce you."

Jared had long ago learned that kisses were the best way to silence Jensen's grumpiness.


	6. Husky

It had seemed like such a good idea last night, Jensen mused.

He'd never tried deep-throating before, but there hadn't really been much choice when faced with the magnificent cock in front of him. The tall, broad-shouldered guy he'd picked up at the hotel bar was big all over, and they'd both enjoyed every minute of it.

Then they'd both shown up at the same conference room this morning with competing proposals for the same project, for some firm that wanted to see the two finalists present head to head, and Jensen's heart sank. Talk about awkward.

Not to mention his voice sounded like he was coming down with a cold, diminishing his confidence and making him unable to stop thinking about what he'd done to make it sound so husky. 

Maybe it would be best if he relied on his charts rather than his words.

Then he noticed how Padalecki was squirming in his chair at the sound of Jensen's voice when each of the teams made their introductions, and Jensen smirked to himself. 

No, he was going to talk as much as he could. 

And then tonight, he'd make sure Padalecki returned the favor before tomorrow's final presentations.


	7. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the October 1 story.

"So…this glamour that you use."

"It's a spell. It hides my true appearance so I can walk around and look normal."

"How does it work?"

Jensen shrugs. "I don't really know how magic works."

"Does it work the same way here that it does…where you're from?"

"It's a little easier here. People don't know it exists, so they're not pushing back against it."

"Hmmm." Jared's quiet for a moment. Then he bites his lip. "Does the glamour work on you, or does it work on other people?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you casting a spell on yourself? Or on people around you?"

Jensen hears the underlying question, and he takes Jared's hands in his. He promised to answer all of Jared's questions after he pulled him back from the fairie ring, but this one might be the most important. "It's not a spell on you, Jared. I have never cast a spell on you. I swear on my home that I never will."

Jared gazes into his eyes for a long moment. Finally he smiles. "I believe you."

Jensen reaches out and cups Jared's cheek. "Sometimes I feel like it's you that put a spell on me."


	8. Frail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the hurt!Sam fans out there.

"Sam, the circle is ready. You need to come stand in it."

"Damn it, Rowena, I told you he's not supposed to move."

"And I told you he has to be isolated from everything but the earth. And his clothing, more's the pity."

"Dean, it's fine." Sam leaned on his crutch as he rose from the chair. With his right arm in a sling, it was hard to keep his balance, but Dean hovered as he inched forward on his cast.

Once inside the chalk circle, he handed the crutch to Dean and straightened up. "I'm okay."

"Dude, if you fall…"

"I know." He turned to Rowena. "Go."

She chanted in Latin, low and rhythmic, but Sam had to concentrate on his balance. Rowena had figured out it was a curse making his bones snap like twigs after just sparring with Dean. The two finger bones from the following day were too small to set, but if this worked, it would—

Fiery pain shot through him, bone-deep, and he gasped and nearly fell. Power shuddered over him, and when he stood up again, Sam could feel the bones of his arm knitting back together. He grimaced.

"You're welcome," Rowena smirked.


	9. Swing

"I'm fine!" Dean shouted, yanking his arm away. Dad was making way too big a deal of this. So the rope on the tire swing had broken, and Dean had flown through the air before landing on his side. It had been kinda fun. And his arm barely even hurt.

"Tell the truth," Dad insisted, taking Dean's chin in his hand. Dean tried to squirm away, but Dad held fast. "Do you know why I'm angry?"

Dean swallowed. "Because I should have seen the rope was fraying."

"True, but that's not it." Dad gave his chin a gentle shake. "If you're hurt and you hide it, it can cause a problem on a hunt. I need to be able to count on you."

Hanging his head, stomach sinking, Dean said, "Yes, sir."

"This job is dangerous enough, son. We need to make sure that we're not doing anything that could get us hurt when we're _not_ on the job. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right." Dad looked over his arm and then patted his shoulder. "Go get cleaned up."

Dean sighed as he headed for the bathroom. The swing hadn't really been fun. Saving people was much more important.


	10. Pattern

It's early morning; the alarm won't go off for twenty minutes. Jensen blinks up at the ceiling, trying to decide if he's stuck being awake.

There's a rustle next to him, and he turns his head. Jared's sprawled out, face smushed into the pillow. His hair is covering his eyes, and Jensen reaches over to brush it aside. 

The light shining in through the blinds lays stripes across Jared's bare back. The sheet is barely covering his ass, and Jensen uses one leg to push the sheet down. Now the stripes mark Jared's body from neck to feet, curving with the muscles of his back and the roundness of his ass. 

Jensen can't help it; he has to reach out and touch. Across Jared's back first, then down over that beautifully round curve. He shifts onto his elbow to give himself greater reach, and that's when Jared's eyes open.

He blinks up at Jensen, then looks down the length of Jensen's body. "You're all stripey." 

The same bands of dark and light run down Jensen's side, and apparently Jared finds them irresistible as well.

They end up with just a moment to catch their breath before the alarm goes off.


	11. Snow

"Is this what snow looks like?"

Jensen shakes his head, flakes of ash flying out around him. "Not even close, Jay."

"Hmph." They trudge on, their footfalls silent on the ash-thick ground. "Why not?"

"It's not cold, for one. Snow might look pretty in pictures, but it's frozen water." 

"Bet it doesn't stink, either."

"Yeah, that too." Jensen's almost used to the sulfurous stench from the constantly erupting volcanoes on this planet. Almost.

"D'you miss Earth?"

"All the time." He glances at Jared. "You ever been?"

"Nope."

A gust of wind momentarily blurs the road with a shower of grey. When it passes, they hitch their loads higher on their backs and keep moving. They're due back to town soon with the firewood they've gathered, and being late is not an option.

"Think you'll ever go back?"

Jensen starts to retort that it's not exactly up to him; then he realizes what Jared is really asking. "Yeah, someday. Once my time here is done."

Jared snorts. "No one ever finishes their sentence. It always gets extended for reasons."

"Then we'll have to be the first to break out." At Jared's surprised glance, Jensen grins. "Hey, you gotta see snow someday."


	12. Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, the prompt is "dragon" and I can only write 200 words? Good thing I have a previous 'verse to fall back on: https://zuben-fic.livejournal.com/85780.html

It had been bothering Jared for months. He knew Jensen could tell that something was up, but running his kingdom, and planning the royal wedding, and learning how to talk to the media took up all of his time.

Jensen finally asked, one evening when they were preparing for bed. "What is bothering you, Jared?"

He sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

"We're bonded in a way that most couples are not. Even so, it is obvious that something's on your mind."

Jared blurted out, "Do you miss your dragon?"

Jensen's reply was quick and calm. "Yes."

Jared turned towards him, stricken. "Why didn't you say something?"

"My dragon is gone, Jared." He cupped Jared's cheek in his hand. "And in exchange, I have someone I've waited for all of my life."

"You don't…resent it? Resent me?" Jared knew his voice was far too small for that of a king.

"Never, my love." Jensen gave him a soft kiss. "It's hard sometimes, yes, but so was being alone on my lake. Life changes. And so do we."

"I love you," Jared said, bending to give him a deeper kiss.

When they parted, Jensen murmured, "I can't wait to be married to you."


	13. Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the Oct. 11 chapter.

Jensen was prepared to endure imprisonment for protesting the regime. But he hadn't known there were entire planets used as prisons.

Supposedly, it was a labor camp to terraform the planet. Still, volcanic ash was thick enough in the air that it took three tries to land. 

And Jensen was assigned to outdoor duties without a mask.

"Supply ship comes next week," the guards said before sending him outside.

That first night, he was coughing up a lung after dinner when he met his bunkmate, Jared. His broad shoulders and veiny forearms made Jensen wonder if he would be safer outside.

He tried to keep his coughs quiet, but Jared soon asked, "Where's your mask?"

"Didn't get one."

"Figures." Jared lifted the corner of his mattress and pulled out a clean, white face mask. "Here. I'm on kitchen duty this month. Won't need it. 'Sides, the supply ship comes next week."

"So I'll wait." 

"You won't owe me." Jared held out the mask. "Here."

It was the most kindness anyone had shown Jensen in months, and he was horrified to feel tears prickling his eyes. "Thanks," he muttered as he grabbed it.

"We're all in this together, Jensen. You'll see."


	14. Overgrown

It's not the creepiest house they've ever broken into, but it's damn close.

Dean holds aside the thick green vines hanging over the front door while Sam picks the lock. "Can't believe anyone lives here," he mutters.

"Guess they like their privacy." A twist of the wrist, and the door pops open. 

Inside, the same vines are draped over every available surface, trailing from room to room. There's a large pot in the living room where they all connect, right next to the corpse of the man they were coming to interrogate about the trick-or-treaters' disappearances.

"Oh man," Sam says, hand over his mouth. 

"Huh. Doesn't look like a carnivorous plant."

There's a rustling sound behind them, and they turn to see something green slithering across the floor.

Fast as they can, they're back out the front door. Sam's hair gets snagged by two long tendrils, but Dean's got his knife out and hacks them off.

He always enjoys hauling out the flamethrower, and this time is no exception. The high-pitched sounds as the house and vegetation burn are new, but grimly satisfying.

"We're moving that golden porthos plant out of the bunker," Dean says, and Sam nods in agreement.


	15. Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the 'verse of Chapters 11 and 13.

"So what are you in for?"

It was the first time Jensen had asked him about himself. Three weeks of minimal conversation meant he didn't know if Jensen was scared, shy, or determined to keep his head down.

To test a theory, Jared replied, "I killed someone."

Jensen's neck moved as he swallowed, and Jared wondered what that neck would feel like under his tongue. 

All Jensen said was, "Must have been someone important. They don't banish you to another planet for basic murder."

"Maybe it was really violent."

"Nah, you're too nice to be a sociopath."

Jared grinned. Yeah, this guy could handle himself. "Yeah, you're right."

"So who was it?"

His grin turned sharper. "Stephen Amell."

Jensen's jaw literally dropped, clearly trying to process that he was sharing a cell with the assassin of the emperor's second-in-command. 

Then Jensen stuck out his hand. "I've wanted to meet you for years. You are a legend."

"Keep it down!" Jared batted his hand away. "Don't need to get knifed by a loyalist."

"Here?"

"Don't tell anyone why you're here," Jared added. "Especially if we share some sympathies."

Jensen swallowed again, and Jared started hoping they'd be sharing more than sympathies.


	16. Wild

Bored!Dean was the worst.

Bored!Dean poked around the bunker and _touched things_, and then he became cursed!Dean.

Which at the moment, mean feral!Dean. 

Sam tricked him into an empty room down the hall with a trail of bacon. Dean didn't like it when Cas looked inside, hissing and trying to bite. When Sam opened the door, he'd sniff the air but stay quiet.

"It's not like when he thought he was a dog," Sam said. "Or when the Mark had him."

"It's something I can't help," Cas replied. 

"Well, you can help research."

It took three days, with Dean growing increasingly restless, before Sam found at least a stop-gap. He brought in a plate of bacon and waited till Dean was scarfing it down before moving close enough to pat Dean's hair.

Dean growled, nostrils flaring, but he stayed still.

Keeping his movements slow and out of sight, Sam pulled out the leather collar and fastened it around Dean's neck.

Dean's snarl broke off, and he blinked. "The fuck?"

"Until we find the counter curse, that stays on."

Dean tugged at the collar. "We are not calling in anyone else for this one."

Sam agreed. Why lose the blackmail potential?


	17. Ornament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hung up for a couple of weeks, but my compulsive streak means I'm going to try and see this through anyway. Inkvember, here we come!

"Do you think we'll laugh about this at some point?"

Jensen looked down at the wreck of the Christmas tree, tinsel and broken ornament glass sprayed across the carpet. In the far corner of the room, Oscar sat with his nose on his paws, looking up at them as if to say, "I know it was wrong, but I'm still cute, right?"

He let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I'm sure we will."

Instantly, he was wrapped in warmth as Jared's arms came around him from behind. "I'm sorry I started playing with him in the living room. I know how he gets rambunctious, and I should have known better."

"You're cleaning it up." Jensen pointed at the fallen tree. "All of it."

"Of course." Jared kissed the back of his neck.

"And rewrapping the presents that got damaged."

"And rewrapping the presents." Another kiss, this one with a quick brush of tongue.

The shiver that washed over Jensen was involuntary. "And making it up to me in other ways later."

"I could make it up to you now _and_ later."

Jensen smirked to himself. There were good reasons why he could never stay angry at his boyfriend for long.


	18. Misfit

"Sam, don't forget the party on Friday night!"

Sam waved a hand back over his shoulder at Brady. "We'll see."

"Dude." Brady dashed around Sam to block his path. "You always say that and you never come."

He hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder. "I have a lot due next week."

"We all do. 'S why we need to blow off some steam." Brady waggled his eyebrows. "Jessica's going to be there."

Sam felt the spark of interest flash across his face before he could stop it, and Brady grinned. "That's my boy."

The words reminded him of Dean like a bucket of cold water, and he turned away. "We'll see," he said again.

Brady grabbed his arm. "I want you to be there. I know you had it rough sometimes before college, but you're one of us now."

_If you only knew_, Sam thought. He put on a smile. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"All right." Brady looked at him more closely. "Ten o'clock, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam's smile turned more genuine. It wasn't Brady's fault that he didn't know all of the things that Sam had done. Maybe Sam would actually go to the party for once.


	19. Sling

"Dean, it's not funny."

Dean's twitching lips said otherwise.

Sam's frustration at being limited to his left hand had turned to red-faced embarrassment when Dean returned from the bar early. Now he was literally caught with his pants down, fumbling one-handed for the comforter a second too late.

Dean came forward, gesturing at Sam's right hand. "It's not in a cast anymore. You can take it out of the sling if you need to."

Sam could feel his cheeks getting hotter. "Only for activities that don't strain my wrist."

Dean made a strangled sound. "You're really no good with the left?"

"Dude, shut _up_."

"You want some help?"

The room went dead silent. Sam finally asked, weakly, "What?"

Now it was Dean's cheeks going pink. "Just, you know. I can sympathize. Or whatever."

If this was a fantasy, it felt pretty damn real. Just in case, though, Sam responded quickly. "If you want to."

He held his breath as Dean climbed onto the bed behind him. And then it was better than any fantasy, because it was Dean's hand on him, Dean's breath hot against his neck, Dean's body curled up behind him. 

Sam was keeping that sling on forever.


	20. Tread

"Hey Cas, where exactly is it that angels fear to tread?"

Cas blinked at Dean from the other side of the table. "What do you mean?"

Dean shrugged and took a swig of beer. "It's just a saying."

"Hell, I suppose. And Purgatory. All of the places that our Father is not."

The familiar shiver ran down Dean's back when someone mentioned Purgatory, even a year later. "So he gave up on the place?"

There was a flash of sympathy in Cas's eyes. "It's more like the place for the people he gave up on."

"What now?"

"God made humans in his image, Dean. It doesn't mean he got them right on the first try. Or that he didn't try to improve upon them, and failed."

Dean sat back. That was a mind-rattler. "So the things we hunt. They're God's rough drafts."

"Some did not turn out as expected. Others became evil because of the choices they made." 

That made him think of Sam's insistence that Not All Vampires, etc. "Seems harsh."

"There was a time when I would have insisted they all deserved it." 

"So would I."

"But you don't now."

Dean's only answer was another swig of beer.


	21. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prison planet 'verse.

"Rumor is, there's a crashed ship out here with a hold full of gold bars."

Jensen snorted behind his face mask. "Who the fuck would have been bringing gold to this hole?"

"No, bringing it out."

He glanced sideways at Jared as they trudged through the ash. "There's gold here?"

"'S why the prison camp was established."

Jensen frowned. "I guess a tectonically active planet would have mineral deposits close to the surface, but you'd have to find a buried vein."

"Damn, you're smarter than you look."

"Shut up." Two months with his cellmate and sometime work partner, and they were already teasing each other like brothers.

A distant rumble had them both turning to look. The thick, endless clouds overhead were briefly lit by bright orange before fading back to grey.

"No one's ever tried to find it?" Jensen asked as they resumed walking.

"Oh yeah, in our copious free time, we all take turns on the search grid."

"Copious," Jensen repeated. "So I'm not the only smart one around here."

"Yeah, we're all geniuses. It's why we were banished here. Too smart for our own good."

There was a little too much truth to that, Jensen thought bitterly.


	22. Ghost

Sam has almost drifted off to sleep when he hears Jessica's quiet voice. "Sam?"

He grunts into her hair.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

He instantly tenses up, hoping she interprets it as a twitch from almost falling asleep. He's torn between demanding what she saw so he can salt and burn it, and hoping she never says that word again.

He finally says, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Her hand is splayed across his bare chest. "Just something to think about while falling asleep."

Sam lets out a slow breath. "Guess I never really thought about it."

"You don't think there's anything after death?"

"No, I do. I guess." Her cornsilk hair slips through his fingers. "What about you?"

"I hope there are. I hope I get to be one."

Sam has to actually bite his tongue to keep from snapping at her. He manages a strangled, "Why?"

"Because then I'd never really be gone." 

"The people we love are never really gone anyway."

She plants a kiss on his chest. "I know. But I like the idea of watching over the people I leave behind."

It takes a long, long time for Sam to fall asleep.


	23. Ancient

"I don't know what it is, Dean, but it's really big."

"That's what she said." Before Sam could give him Bitchface #47, Dean tugged his arm. "C'mon. Fall back."

They regrouped outside the showers, waiting as whatever-the-fuck-it-was lumbered around the corner. Rock salt had only pissed it off, and Dean's silver blade was stuck into one chunky limb. "Got any ideas?"

Sam shook his head. "Maybe there's something in the library."

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll wait while we look up how to kill it."

"It's really old. I mean, it had to be, locked up in that cuneiform tablet."

"Tell me how it got unlocked again?"

Sam muttered something about reading out loud and Dean should remember the feral incident last month, and then they were both turning tail and running. 

There was nowhere to go but up, and out, and so they raced out the front door, ready to slam it after them.

It thundered up the stairs, and then the sun streaming in through the doorway caught it full-on. With a shriek, it collapsed forward into dust, streaming out into the open air.

"Huh." Sam brushed it off his shirt. "Guess it hadn't been outside in a while."


	24. Dizzy

"Jared, can you hear me?"

Jared was on his hands and knees, head low as he swayed on the airlock floor. His mask had been torn by a guard yesterday, and there was no replacement when they went out for their turn at the futile task of wiping the ash off the solar panels.

Jensen thumped his back. "Jared!"

He shook his head, ash-greyed hair swinging back and forth. His arms were shaking, and Jensen barely hesitated before moving closer. "Lean on me."

Three months in, and the truth of Jared's first words to him had been met: they all depended on each other. All of the prisoners, to be sure, but sometimes the guards, too, if an eruption was extra-large or supplies were low.

Jensen hadn't figured out yet if they were all expendable, or if there was a reason their labor was valuable enough that they were being kept alive.

The prison doctor was there with an oxygen mask, and soon Jared had color in his cheeks. He rose to his knees and pulled the mask away. "Room's stopped spinnin'."

"Keep it on." Doc Beaver put it over his face. "Wish I had one for all you boys."


	25. Tasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those explicit chapters...

It wasn't hard to get Ackles' room number from the clerk, claiming they were here on business together. Which was almost true—they'd certainly been working at the same office, making competing presentations all day long.

And Jared had been hard all day, hearing the rasp of Jensen's voice and knowing it was thanks to Jared fucking his face the night before. 

When he knocked, Jensen opened with a smirk. "How'd that presentation go?" 

Jared entered and spun Jensen up against the door. "I don't know, I was distracted."

"Oh, that's too—Jesus!"

Jared's hands were already cupping Jensen's crotch as he loomed closer. "I am more than ready to return the favor."

He paused for only a moment before dropping to his knees and unzipping Jensen. There was another muffled "Jesus!" as he took Jensen into his mouth, already half-hard. 

God, he tasted just as good as Jared had imagined, musky and sweaty and already leaking. Jared wasn't even going to have to deep throat him at this rate.

He pulled off just in time to get a faceful, seeing from Jensen's wide eyes that the visual was going to keep him plenty distracted in tomorrow's presentations. 

Mission accomplished.


	26. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp to my favorite 'verse, winged!Jared (https://zuben-fic.livejournal.com/46883.html).

Ending Daylight Savings Time is a big shift for them. Jared starts his nightly patrols earlier, which means he's often gone before Jensen gets home from work. 

Jensen likes having the place to himself for a few hours. Moving in with Jared had been a fantastic idea, but they had been right to do a little remodeling. Jared's wings require a lot of space, and the main room provides that. Jensen's home office gives him his own place, even if it's rare that he needs it.

The best thing about Jared's patrols starting earlier is that they end earlier. Jensen's usually awake when he gets home, and much as he loved curling up in Jared's bed and waking to find one black wing spread over him, it's better to greet Jared at the door. 

He can usually get in a few minutes of combing through Jared's wings with his fingers, raking through the feathers to clean them and to soothe the both of them. The darkness of Jared's wings against his strong, tan body is one of Jensen's favorite things in the world.

And this way he gets to nestle under those feathers and fall asleep next to his love.


	27. Coat

"It's yours, isn't it?"

Kneeling next to the fireplace, Jared looked up at Prince Jensen, holding the fine, gilt-edged jacket Jared had worn what seemed like a lifetime ago. Quickly, he shook his head and looked down.

He heard a sigh. Then, in a voice of royal command, "Leave us."

Jared's stepmother started to protest, but the prince's guard ushered her out of the room.

Prince Jensen came to stand in front of him, soft leather boots gleaming on dirty stone. "Jared? I think this is yours."

A gentle nudge at his chin had Jared looking up into forest green eyes. He'd gazed into those eyes as they danced, had fallen deeply for the prince in the few precious hours at the ball before the clock struck and he ran away.

When the prince held out the coat, open wide, Jared couldn't help but slide it on.

It still fit perfectly, across the full width of his shoulders and all the way down to his knobby wrists. He stood up and felt it fall around him, warm and secure.

The awe and joy on Prince Jensen's face were almost as thrilling as the sweet press of his lips against Jared's.


	28. Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon, with a prompt like this, I had to make it explicit, right?

There's nothing that has ever turned Jared on so much as the sight of Jensen kneeling over him in the firelight.

It always makes him think of their first time, trapped in a freak snowstorm in the cabin they'd borrowed from one of the guys on set. Wine had turned to conversation, and then confessions, and something else unexpected but completely welcome, on the rug in front of the fireplace, the flickering light gleaming off Jensen's bare back.

They're hundreds of miles away now, and it's early spring, but the firelight on Jensen's skin is worth the extra heat.

His muscles move sinuously as he straddles Jared, reaching down to hold the base of Jared's cock and guide him inside. There's a faint smirk on his face that dissolves into pleasure as he sinks lower, and then Jared has to shut his eyes to keep from coming right there. 

He can feel Jensen moving, strong thighs carrying him up and down, hands braced against Jared's chest. He has to look, has to watch the play of light on Jensen's skin as he rides Jared ever harder, ever faster.

It's the most beautiful thing, and Jared never wants it to end.


	29. Injured

"C'mon, stop being a baby."

"It hurts, Dean."

That's what has Dean worried. Because Sam will suffer stoically if he's spurting blood. Hell, ever since he got out of the Pit, he's barely made a sound when he gets hurt, like it's nothing at all.

Dean knows way too well how that goes.

"So quit squirming and lemme look at it."

Sam goes still as Dean pries at his right bicep. There's something dark in there at the base of the gash. He pokes at it with the silver tweezers and—

"Shit!" Sam jerks back like he's been electrocuted. 

Dean clamps onto his arm with his other hand. "Fucking hold still."

Sam grits his teeth and clenches his left fist. Dean goes back to work, grabbing a second pair of tweezers to hold the wound open while he prepares to extract whatever-the-hell-it-is.

It comes out with one tug, a long black sliver. Sam gasps in relief, and Dean instantly pours his flask of holy water on his arm. It hisses for a second and then runs clear.

"Told you its claws got you." Dean holds up the sliver with the tweezers. 

"Good thing your bullet got it." 

Dean fervently nods.


	30. Catch

Jensen had only a second's warning before the boat nearly tipped over.

Whatever was caught in the net was thrashing around something fierce. One tug told him it was too big to haul up himself. Maybe if he could tow it back to shore, he could pull it up there.

Jensen started the motor and headed inland. When he got to the shallows and turned to take a look, he nearly fell out of the boat.

"You're not real," he said aloud.

The merman struggling against the netting glared at him. 

"Okay, okay, you're real. Sorry." Merpeople hadn't been seen in a generation, although the stories endured. Jensen reached for his knife to cut the merman free. "I'm not going to hurt you." He reached into the water and cut enough strands to loosen the whole net.

With a flick of his tail, the merman swam free, brown hair floating in the water. He was gorgeous, broad-shouldered and narrow-hipped, and when he used the side of Jensen's boat to lift himself out of the water, the veins in his arms bulged.

The kiss he dropped on Jensen's lips was salty and sweet and thoroughly enticing.

And then he was gone.


	31. Ripe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! A few days late, but one double drabble per prompt. Thanks so much to everyone who's commented; you've kept me going. This was really fun!

"Jensen, I need to show you something."

He followed Prince Jared into the courtyard. In the center of the garden, a single round, pink fruit was hanging from a tall, thin-needled tree. He frowned in confusion until he remembered. "This tree is on the royal crest, right?"

Jared nodded, looking expectant. Then he gave a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. I forget sometimes that you aren't from here. We get along so well, it's like I've always known you."

Jensen smiled back shyly. He'd come to Santonia two months ago on a diplomatic journey, and somehow he'd never left. 

"It's one of our oldest stories. The royal tree only flowers when the true ruler meets his true love." Jared swallowed. "And it only blooms when they both have realized their love."

Jensen's jaw dropped. Just this morning, he'd realized he'd been stalling on his negotiations, but not for strategic reasons. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving Jared. 

"It started blooming the day you arrived." Jared's eyes were bright and hopeful. "And the fruit formed last night."

Jensen stepped forward. "Your true love, hmm?"

The scent of the fruit was delicious, but it couldn't possibly be sweeter than Prince Jared's lips.


End file.
